1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an arrangement for remotely controlling one or more of the functions of a motor-driven vehicle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with fully or partially deactivating and activating a motor-driven vehicle by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
By partial or total deactivation of a vehicle is meant the deactivation of all vehicle functions or facilities, from the locking of certain parts of the vehicle to rendering the vehicle inoperable. By activating the vehicle is meant to bring the vehicle to an operable state from an inoperable state.
The theft of vehicles in society is progressively increasing. Furthermore, it is becoming progressively more common for the return of leasing cars and rented cars to be delayed beyond the date agreed, or for such cars not to be returned at all. There is a serious need for the prevention of theft and unauthorized use of motor-driven vehicles.
Theft against security vehicles is also becoming more usual. Naturally, there is a serious need to prevent theft or robbery of this nature.
The theft of leisure boats has also increased. Such boats are often very valuable and the possibility of finding a stolen boat is relatively limited.
The object of the present invention is to enable these problems to be greatly reduced.